Fairy shorts
by artistofthemind
Summary: An ongoing collection of Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza and other pairs. Drabbles and one-shots. Requests welcomed. Rated T in case of future pieces.
1. Chapter 1-Nalu

**A/N: I've been writing all sorts of drabbles based on the communication, or lack thereof, that Natsu and Lucy have. Oh they are always together and all that jazz, but we never really see them have heart to hearts, so this is a drabble based on that. And even though I never use their names, it is indeed about Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

She relaxes into the warm chest behind her. Ink splatters slightly as a quill scritches quietly across the page. Warm arms encircle her waist, a warm weight settles on her shoulder. She ignores him as the thought finishes. He waits quietly as if knowing the thought is yet to be complete and the slightest disturbance will upset the atmosphere, causing the quill to lay still for days once more.

A short silence later the quill slows to a stop. The thoughts run dry and the ink splatters end. She stretches slightly. He moves out of her way and helps her to stand up. She smiles at him, a soft smile full of love. He looks at her with eyes softened by love.

They share a short hug so full of love it becomes tangible and bubbles pops on the surroundings, leaving little heart-shaped smatterings of love all around. Their happiness manifests as stars and float out the open window. People on the street below take a moment to enjoy the sight before being swallowed by the night.

The two separate and drift towards the bed, lazily shedding clothes. She pulls on an oversized shirt of his that serves as her pajamas. He slides into the bed first. She slips in after him. The mattress and blankets welcoming her home as an old friend.

The night quiets as if listening to the silent couple tangled together like the legends of the stars. So twound together and twisted up it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

Night passed this way until tendrils of the sun's overpowering light creep up on the night, shoving it away until the sun tires once more.

The entwined lovers stir and begin the slow movements that will eventually lead to their separation. After the sun is fully in the sky the woman finally stands and goes to the bathroom. The man stays in bed until she comes back out of the shower. He pulls her in the bed when she passes by and her giggles fill the air.

The sun smiles warmly at the happy couple laying in bed. Stars of happiness and bubbles of love float through the air and out the window. Their happiness can be seen throughout the city. The stars landing on flowers and tree, making them bloom and deepen in color.

No words were uttered that morning. He simply knew what she was thinking. She simply knew what he wanted. That was the way it always had been and always will be. A happy, loving, content, understanding _silence._

 **A/N: I meant no sexual connotation in the last paragraph, it's just there. Interpret it however you wish. Please let me know what you think of my drabble. I will be posting more drabbles and one-shots here as the mood strikes me.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Artistofthemind**


	2. Chapter 2-Nalu

**A/N: Because Natsu and Lucy are an amazing and I got this idea when my friend told me that you had to talk a lot in order to be really good friends, but honestly when have Lucy and Natsu sat down and had a** _ **real**_ **heart to heart except for chapter 453 and even then it wasn't** _ **really**_ **a heart-to-heart.**

 **Sorry for any typos. I didn't really proof-read.**

 **So this is my little drabble, from Erza's POV because I was bored.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

Erza had realized something. It was a huge epiphany and she just had to share it. So the red-head re-equip mage hurried through the streets to Fairy Tail and its inhabitants, specifically a white-haired Satan Soul take-over bar maid.

Erza rushed into the guild, taking note of who was in the guild and what they were doing. Gray and Natsu were fighting; Levy and Lucy were nearby discussing something, most likely books; Laxus was talking to Gajeel at the bar. The Thunder God Tribe was posing for Reedus; Elfman and Lisanna were scanning the request board; Cana and Juvia were drinking.

Erza ignored them all and made a beeline for the bar. splitting up Gray and Natsu as she went. Reaching the bar, Erza sat on a stool and signaled Mira over. The demoness came over smiling.

"The usual Erza?" she asked.

"Please," Erza agreed. She wanted cake more than she wanted to share her epiphany, besides she was hungry.

As Mira walked away to get her cake, so Natsu came bounding up to the bar. "One strawberry milkshake and one fire whiskey, please Mira!" he practically yelled, grinning and slapping some jewels on the table.

"Sure thing Natsu!" Mira called back, preparing the drinks.

"Erza narrowed her eyes at the crisp bills Natsu had slapped on the table. It wasn't Natsu's money. His was always extremely crumpled.

"Natsu," Erza asked, voice suspicious, "where'd you get that money?"

"Lucy," Natsu told her happily, "I gave her ten thousand last week 'cause I knew she was short and wouldn't be able to make the money on time. Plue her landlady's been getting annoyed recently.

"Soooo, everyday she gives me a little money in the morning. 'Cept it's exactly enough to buy a strawberry milkshake and a fire whiskey at the guild. Since Luce gets 'em every day for us, I figured since I had the money, _I_ should get them."

Erza was still staring at him speechlessly when Mira brought their orders back. Natsu took the two drinks and headed over to Lucy. He gulped down his fire whiskey, allowing Lucy to take a few sips in exchange for some of her milkshake.

"Who ever said talking was necessary to become friends was wrong," Erza murmured observing the two mages interact without ever saying a word.

"What was the Erza?" Mira asked leaning over the bar.

Erza turned back to face her, taking a bite of cake before speaking. "Do you think Natsu and Lucy talk a lot?"

Mira considered the question. "I suppose," she finally answered, "they do have a lot of friends."

"I mean to each other," Erza clarified.

"Oh," Mira's face brightened, "no they don't!"

"That's exactly it!" Erza exclaimed pointing her fork at Mira. "But how do they know each other so well?" Erza asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

"They just do," Mira answered turning back to her customers, "not all friendships require words. The best ones just are.'

"Huh," Erza said, fork in her mouth. She finished her slice of cake as she pondered Mira's words and her own thoughts.

True, Lucy and Natsu never communicated verbally on jobs anymore. They had become the perfect pair. Their teamwork was impeccable and it seemed nothing could disrupt it. Natsu knew all about Lucy's magic, how it worked, and her limits. Conversely Lucy knew everything there was to know about dragonslayers, and, more specifically, Natsu. She could answer practically any question concerning dragon slayers, second generation and third generation included.

The two could combine their magic in unison raids and frequently did without seeming to think about it. Just on the last job, taking out a dark guild, Lucy and Natsu had been a power-house duo an mowed a path through the weaklings to the boss and his three 'S-class' mages. Erza used the term 'S-class' lightly because Natsu had taken them all out in one attack.

Gray and herself had demolished the remaining minions in no time. Gray had been about to rush over and help when Natsu had launched forwards, attacking the boss. Lucy had stay back. At first Erza had been confused as to why the celestial mage wasn't helping Natsu, but then Gray had pointed something out to her. Lucy was glowing.

Erza had been surprised to say the least when Natsu had taken a hit and flown backwards, only to land lightly behind Lucy and rest a hand on her shoulder. A brief moment passed where time seemed to stop before Lucy's spell activated. There was a large flash of light, falling stars on fire, and then it was over.

Lusy was panting, leaning back against Natsu's chest. His arms were around her waist, holding her up. The boss was on the ground, burnt and twitching. Erza had sprung into action, snapping magic restraining cuffs on the four mages on the ground. Gray was too busy gaping at the couple in front of him to help Erza.

After that mission Erza had begun to really realize how much, or rather how little verbal communication the two mages seemed to share. She had begun thinking about the relationship Natsu and Lucy had.

They were not overly lovey-dovey-flirty, but the two did share affectionate gestures. Lucy and Natsu hugged all the time, ignored personal space, and would often be found in the same bedroll in the morning on missions (no matter how many times the two insisted it was only because Lucy got really cold at night, Erza knew there was something more to it). They also just knew everything about each other that there was to know. Lucy had stopped complaining about Natsu breaking into her apartment and Natsu had stopped sulking about Lucy kicking him out of her apartment. Finally there were the eyes. The smiles. The little touches. The body language. That was what had Erza second guessing the platonic nature of their friendship.

Erza observed the two mages out of the corner of her eye. Natsu was leaning on Lucy, one arm around her waist, the other gesturing animatedly in the air. She noticed Lucy laying back into Natsu's chest; Natsu glancing down with a soft smile and soft eyes before continuing his conversation with Levy.

There was no way that they acted like that and were strictly platonic. The longer Erza watched the two, the more convinced she became that Natsu and Lucy were not totally open about the nature of their relationship with the guild.

Eventually Natsu left to go fight and Lucy, clearly having had enough of Fairy Tail for the day, got up and left. Natsu did not pause in his fight, but did through a quick glance towards Lucy before smiling and punching Gray in the face. Gray retaliated by kicking Natsu through the main doors and out of the guild. He then stood ready for Natsu to come charging back in, fists alight. But the salmon haired boy did not reappear.

Footsteps could be heard fading into the night, a shout of 'Wait up!' was faintly heard by those in the guild.

The dragon slayers could hear the laughter and words that followed; 'I don't need a prince to protect me,' 'Good thing I'm a dragon,' 'yeah.'

Wendy blushed when she heard what happened next. Gajeel and Laxus shared a short look and seemed to come to an agreement.

Erza watched the dragon slayers come to some sort of silent agreement. She knew something was up with Natsu and Lucy. But Erza also knew that she would find out whenever Natsu and Lucy decided they were comfortable with sharing whatever the secret was. So Erza silently turned back to her strawberry cheese cake and kept her suspicions to herself.

 **A/N: I know. I know. Another drabble/one-shot with the theme of talking doesn't build friendships, but I think it really suits Natsu and Lucy. Just saying.**

 **So somewhat of an ambiguous ending, but I'm not happy with how I continued it in my notebook (the first draft is longhand) and I decided that I really liked this ending. It leaves the nature of Lucy and Natsu's relationship up in the air. Although there lots of hints towards a less platonic relationship…**


	3. Chapter 3-Autumn

**A/N: So this drabble could be interpreted for any couple you want, but I wrote it with….uhm…. I'm not sure actually. I just wrote it.**

 **Soooo… Here we go!**

 **It's finally autumn, so I set the drabble in autumn.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

The day was brilliant autumn day. The leaves were fiery oranges and reds, sunny yellows, and, occasionally a spring green or winter brown. A girl and a boy were making their way down a path lined with maple trees and their colored leaves.

Not a word was shared between the two. They merely basked in each other's presence, enjoying the brief respite from the tumultuous reality. They often took such walks these days, for the despicable people in the world only seemed to multiply with every person they got rid of.

It was days like this, the sun high in the sky, a few wispy clouds decorating the vast blue, a slight breeze, the air crisp and full of life, that made the couple appreciate the fact that they were alive.

These slow days were not a common occurrence. But when they did occur the girl and the boy took advantage of them, spending the whole day doing whatever lazy activity appealed to them that day. Often these rare, peaceful days were spent with a slow morning, early lunch, and long walks in the afternoon with naps and frequent stops anywhere that caught one, the other, or both of the couple's eye.

It was one such day , a year from the first autumn day after the long, hard war ended when she casually asked him out. He was surprised, but agreed easily. They spent the rest of the day in the park on a calm date.

Two years later on the second-year anniversary of the couple, it was a crisp clear autumn day much like the first. He quietly asked her to marry him. She was surprised, but agreed easily. The rest of the day was spent in happy bliss.

One year later the two were married under the largest magnolia tree in the park on a warm, early autumn day with the leaves already turning. The ceremony was small and the reception smaller.

Two years later they welcomed their first child into the world. A small, smiling thing that had a shock of his father's hair on its head. The date? Exactly a week after their wedding anniversary.

Thirty years later, it was a day just like the day she had quietly asked him out; a crisp autumn day with fiery leaves and a slight breeze. They welcomed their newest family member into the world with smiles, tears, and laughter.

Fifty years later they quietly passed away in their sleep. Holding hands even in death. Going together just like always, best friends in life and death. The day was a brilliant autumn day. The leaves were fiery oranges and reds, sunny yellows, and, occasionally, a spring green or winter brown. The sun was high, a few wispy clouds spun in the sky. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves and the air was crisp and full of life. A day much like the beginning was the end.

 **A/N: I don't know about you, but this story fills me with peace. I really like it. I hope you did too. If you have a request let me know with a PM or in the reviews! I'll try to fulfill it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Artistofthemind**


	4. Chapter 4-Gale

**A/N: Here is a Gale drabble I had just sitting in my folder that I decided to publish. It's a modern day AH/AU based off of my own experiences. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

He walks in and surveys the room. There's an empty seat in the back and one in the middle next to a girl. The girl is white, the only girl in the room and she seems painfully aware of the fact. But she sits straight and proud, a fire burns in her eyes and steel straightens her spine.

Then he realizes the only reason that seat next to her is open is because she seems way above everyone in the room. Her presence is too strong and heavy to sit next to.

He takes a seat in the back, but keeps an eye on the girl. He wishes he could talk to her, but it unsure how to start a conversation. He is also aware of how scary he appears to strangers.

After class the girl stands up in a fluid motion. She hefts a rather large messenger bag onto her shoulder. He can't bring himself to admire how the way she carried her bad emphasizes her breasts, although he is aware of it. He simply wants to talk to her, but she quickly glides out of the room and floats down the stairs. He hurries after her, but ends up watching her glide away quickly.

He notices her shoes, beat-up gray converse with many grommets, and smiles. Maybe she's not as stuck-up as she seems. And she really does act above everyone else. He wonders why.

He turns to his friends, a wry smile on his face. He brushes away their questions and turns the conversation to homecoming parties, but in the back of his mind he wonders about the strange girl in his class.

* * *

She had known it was a stupid idea to come, to have signed up for this class in the first place. But she _is_ here and there is _no_ turning back now.

She enters the room, her bag full of books. She holds herself straight, proud, and tall. She is strong. She is smart. She is capable. She walks to the second row to the back, the middle of the room, and sits in the chair closest to the wall.

She can feel the people in the room judging her. But she sits tall, proud, and strong; her eyes, forward. She has not dropped a class yet and she is determined not to. Fire burns in her chest and steel straightens her spine. 'I can and I will,' she tells herself in her head, 'I can and I will.'

She watches as a tall guys enters the room. She figures he's probably at least a year older than her. His eyes sweep the room and hone in on her. She gulps and bravely meets his eyes. He appraises her a moment before moving on. She wants to follow him with her eyes, but she keeps her spine steel straight and listens to the teacher.

After class she resists the temptation to find the boy and watch him. Instead she grabs her bag and rushes away as fast as possible without obviously running.

Her friends question her about her last class and the homecoming dance that is fast approaching. She shoves the boy out of her thoughts.

But in the back of her mind she can't help but hope they meet again and _talk._

 **A/N: So there it is. I'm taking auto mechanics this year and I'm literally the only white girl in the class. It's very different being the minority and I figured it would be like something Levy would do. Soooo I wrote this drabble. I hope you liked it!  
Thanks for reading,**

 **Artistofthemind**


	5. Chapter 5-Gruvia

**A/N: A Gruvia angst-ridden songfic for Lady Anime Cat. This is set after Tartarus and before Fairy Tail goes to war. The guild is all together again.**

 **The song is Sooner or Later by Mat Kearney. It's amazing.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima and Mat Kearney.**

* * *

 _We're all standing with our backs against the wall_

 _Sooner or later_

 _Waiting on a phone that never calls, at all_

 _Heartbreak comes, rollin in like a storm_

 _Sooner or Later_

 _Trying to swim but you're sinking like a stone, alone_

* * *

Juvia stared out the windows of her rooms in Fairy Hills. Clouds coloured the sky grey and rain flecked her window. It was a stormy day and the rain called to Juvia. But Juvia had learned to ignore the call long ago. She was part of Fairy Tail and it wouldn't do to be seen revelling in the gloomy rain when she was supposed to be sunny and cheerful. But, oh, how it called.

Juvia hated the days when rain fell because all it did was remind her of what she had lost. Of course she had gained so much more, but some days the losses were overwhelming. One such day was today.

Juvia was staring out at the rain, unsure if she had caused it or not because its pull was stronger than it had ever been since the sky cleared above her for the first time. It probably was her fault today.

' _Thank you. Thanks to you I can finally go to Heaven.'_

Juvia sniffled as she remembered his words once more. The words of Silver Fullbuster as she had caused his death. As she had killed him.

' _I leave Gray to you.'_

She was supposed to be helping Gray. She had been his support for so long now though. She had confessed her crimes to him and he had only thanked her. She had stayed by him, kept him fed and watered, and supported emotionally.

' _Thank you….You're warm….'_

Juvia shook with suppressed tears as she stared out through the rain streaked window pane. Maybe she really wasn't good for Gray. Maybe she really did have no right to love him.

In her daze, Juvia drifted outside and into the rain. It soaked into her skin, reviving her. She felt alive again with the rain pounding right into her body. It was as it had always been, cold and wet, but not unpleasant. She tried to deny the pleasure it gave her to absorb fresh water as her grief and guilt swallowed her, but there was no hiding from the rain once you were in it.

Juvia drifted through the curtains of rain to the little rope swing hung from the large magnolia tree growing behind the Fairy Hills. She sank into the seat and stared up at the clouds, letting the tears rain down her face and memories swallow her up.

* * *

 _And I can feel fire in the night_

 _Waiting here_

 _Baby it's like we're_

 _Walking on a wire thru the fear_

 _Take my hand_

 _We'll get there_

* * *

Gray stared out at the night, fingering the scarf on his lap. Juvia had knitted it and tried to give it to him on their 413th day anniversary of the day they met. Gray remembered that day vividly. She had come to him with the scarf and another confession. He had rejected her so rudely because it was Ur's death anniversary, but in the end he had searched for the scarf and kept it.

' _It's a handknit scarf. Please accept it.'_

' _Good night…. I am an ice wizard. Cold doesn't bother me…. Maybe some other time.'_

Gray watched the rain with worry in his eyes. Even though it had been years since Juvia had left Phantom Lord and stopped making it rain everywhere she went, Gray could see that rain still made her feel down. He wondered how she felt tonight with the rain coming down so heavily. Probably depressed, but there was nothing he could do about it, right?

A familiar magic power filled the air momentarily, knocking Gray out of his thoughts. It was Juvia's power. After training with her for so many months he would recognize it anywhere. Suddenly in a rush to find the girl and do _something, anything_ to stop the tears that were most assuredly running down her face in rivers. Gray pulled on his boots and threw the scarf around his neck before rushing out of the house.

Gray sprinted towards Fairy Hills and the rope swing in the back. He knew that was where Juvia probably was if she was causing this monstrous storm. He flew down the streets and careened around corners until finally he saw Fairy Hills.

* * *

 _Sooner or later I swear we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it,_

 _Sooner or later I swear we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it_

 _Milk and honey till we get our fill_

 _I'll keep chasing it I always will_

 _Sooner or later I swear_

 _We'll make it there_

 _Sooner than later_

* * *

Juvia looked over when she heard pounding footsteps. A figure with black hair and a gray scarf was barreling right towards her. But Juvia was so lost in her sorrow, memories, and the rain that she did not realize who it was. The figure stopped in front of her, panting. It was then that Juvia finally realized who exactly was standing in front of her. Who had coming for her in the gloomy rain.

"Juvia? Are you alright?" It was Gray.

She stared at him, eyes still full of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" Gray asked coming even closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Juvia chanted senselessly. She reached out and groped mindlessly at his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Juvia cried in a desperate tone now. It was playing over and over in her head.

' _Thank you… Thanks to you I can finally go to Heaven.'_

' _Thank you… You're warm.'_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Juvia cried, the tears spilling out of her eyes and rushing down her cheeks, mingling with the raindrops born of her grief.

Gray stared at the girl in front of him in shock. He had been so wrapped up in his own feelings for so long that he had forgotten about the feelings of others, especially those of the girl in front of him. What really got to him though were the desperate pleas and the wild, untamed grief in her eyes. Clearly things had been building in her for a long, long time. Maybe since the day the two of them first met.

"It's alright," Gray finally said, stooping over to hug to rainwoman, "it's alright, I forgive you. I promise."

* * *

 _We're all waiting on dream that's hard to own, Sooner or later_

 _Trying to feel the high without the low, you know_

* * *

Juvia sobbed even harder at his words, but her pleas of forgiveness had stopped and the rain had lightened slightly. It had been so long since Juvia had let her feelings go like this and actually had someone around to help her with that aftermath that she wasn't even sure she could pull up a specific memory. It was nice.

Gray did not say a word beyond forgiving Juvia. He knew from experience that when the grief of someone was this great, there were no words of consolation. Only the presence of another who knew your suffering intimately or whom you loved greatly could provide even the slightest bit of shelter. Seeing as Gray both knew Juvia's suffering and was loved by her, he figured the comfort she received from him would be double that which most anyone else could give her.

Juvia sat and Gray stood in the downpour of Juvia's grief for a long, long time. By the time the clouds finally cleared, the sun was setting. Juvia's grief had spent itself, but Gray was sure that if the rainwoman did not talk about it to anyone, it would surface again. So when he pulled back, instead of helping Juvia to stand, Gray merely sat down on the wet grass and leaned against the tree's trunk. Juvia looked at him in confusion.

"We're going to talk," he said simply.

Juvia shook her head. "It's fine. Juvia is fine," the girl denied.

"No, you're not," Gray said, looking to the sky, "I should know."

Juvia's cheeks turned slightly pink in what Gray took to be shame. "I am very sorry," Juvia's voice was soft and trembled slightly as she spoke, miraculously in first person, "I was not thinking."

"It's not your fault that Ur, Ultear, and my father are dead," Gray replied, trying not to wince as he said their names.

"It _is_ my fault that your father is dead. I killed the necromancer," Juvia argued, "even though I _knew_ what was going to happen, I still killed him, and your father!"

"Yes, you did beat the necromancer. The necromancer dying caused my already-dead-reanimated-dying corpse of my father to disappear all the more quickly," Gray told her, "he was dying from my final attack of our battle and living as a corpse for seventeen years."

"He could have healed and survived," Juvia said, tears filling her eyes again.

"And how many would have died had you not ended the life of the necromancer?" Gray asked her furiously, "magic would have been eliminated! Lucy would have died! Natsu would have died! Gajeel would have died! _You_ would have died! You _all_ would have _**died**_ _!_ And then your corpses would kill the rest of us! So thank you for defeating that evil man! Thank you for ending the life of a man who should have gone to heaven long ago!"

* * *

 _You can feel fire in the night_

 _Lying here_

 _Baby it's like we're_

 _Walking on a wire thru the fear_

 _Take my hand_

 _We'll get there_

* * *

' _Thanks to you I can finally go to Heaven.'_

Juvia stared at the man in front of her, seeing a different scene in a different time and similar words spoken by a different man. Her eyes filled with tears once more. A warning grumble of thunder sounded far off signaling the change in Juvia's mood.

"Come here," Gray said gruffly, gesturing her towards him as a few tears spilled out of Juvia's eyes. She came obediently. Gray pulled her down swiftly into his lap and his arms. He hugged her close.

"Thank you," he breathed in her ear, his own tears welling up, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra.

* * *

 _The fear inside_

 _The hills we've climbed_

 _The tears this side of heaven_

 _All these dreams inside of me_

 _I swear we're gonna get there_

* * *

"It'll get better," Gray whispered in the Juvia's ear as she clung to him, sobbing once more, "I promise the pain will go away. I swear."

As he said the words aloud, he realized just how true they were, for the death of Ur and Ultear no longer stung like bullets. In fact, a sense of peace washed over him as he realized that he had been living his life to the fullest and doing the best he could to honor the memories of the two wizards who had died to save him and his family.

Soon the pain from the death of his father would fade too, both from his heart and from Juvia's. Occasionally it would sting and painful memories would be stirred up again, but time heals wounds and this one was no different. A few tears spilled out from his own eyes and soon the two of them were sitting there tears spilling down their faces; one, silent; the other, screaming.

"I promise."

 **A/N: And there you have it. My terrible attempt at an angsty Gruvia songfic. Although the song really does fit…**

 **Any more requests/suggestions let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Artistofthemind**


	6. Chapter 6-Jerza

**A/N: Because I feel like crap today and I'm tired of crying alone. It doesn't really help.**

 **I'm super tired. So sorry for any spelling errors. Also I'm working on my update for Connected Hearts, Conflicted Minds if you are reading that. I finished editing and re-reading all my old chapters. Now I'm just trying to figure out how to make happen what I want to make happen. Thank you for your patience with me.**

 **Hints of Jerza**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

So what if she was the 'demon prez.' She still had feelings. She was a normal human being and when she heard people talking crap about her behind her back, Erza Scarlet got insecure. When people made fun of her, Erza Scarlet's feelings were hurt. When girls stared at her scars while changing for physical education, Erza Scarlet still felt like covering up her scars. One days when she felt so low and like such a failure, Erza Scarlet still cried. She was only a normal teenager with hormones and feelings much like anyone else.

Today was a crap day. She had gotten an eighty-nine on her math test. People had been talking about her all day and not even quietly. It was like they were trying to hurt her. But Erza couldn't cry in school because it would ruin her image and then how would she protect the girls from the filthy boys? No way could Erza be seen so weak as crying at school.

Not that tears were a sign of weakness. To the contrary, Erza admired people who could let their tears flow freely like her friend Juvia. But to Erza it just wasn't an option because it didn't fit with her image. Ever since long ago Erza had been locking up her tears in order to fight. Erza knew she was weak, she had scars to attest to it, but when others pointed out her flaws, she became overly self-conscious.

Erza was walking through town, desperately trying to keep her tears locked up until she reached a safe place to cry. Home was not safe, her siblings were there and it wouldn't due to bother them with her troubles. They had enough of their own. Erza was headed to the bluff overlooking the city that she often went to cry and scream when life became too much.

Erza reached the top of the bluff and climbed up to the little shelf she usually sat on. Once there Erza dropped both her bags and her barriers. It had been building up all day, ever since the morning when she had discovered she was not in first for the overall exams, but in second. Sure it had been a shock and being number two was still incredible, but it had still stung.

The first few tears spilled over. They trailed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Erza stared out at the city, her mind registering the view, but the full impact of the scene in front of her not really hitting home. Erza stifled a few sobs as she curled her legs up into her chest. Erza's namesake, her scarlet hair, was fluttering and snapping in the wind, free and untamed.

Erza could still remember when she was like that. Only barely, but she could remember. Erza had run around without shoes and without a care in the world, her scarlet hair free to dance with the wind. Now Erza bound it up in a severe bun when at school and donned a pair of false glasses in attempt to… To do what? Make herself seem smarter? Stronger? Erza had long forgotten why she wore the glasses, she only knew that she did.

The next few sobs were a little louder. More tears filled her eyes and spilled over. Erza repressed the worst of the sobs with violent shudders. The silent screams shook her frame and silent cries tore up her throat. Erza couldn't stop the tears.

Soon the tears were flowing down her face in torrents, screams and sobs forced themselves from her body and rent the air. Erza's frame shook and shuddered from the force of her crying. Soon she was shivering, but Erza had no coat with her and could only curl up tighter in hopes to stay warm.

Erza wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on her little ledge sobbing and screaming. She wasn't aware of the passage of time, nor the coat dropped around her shoulders and the arms around her waist pulling her into a warm body. She was only aware that the cold had been chased away and a warmth filled its space. Someone murmured calming words in her ears that did little to stop the sobs, but her screams quieted and the shaking stopped.

Eventually Erza's tears ran out. Her voice had long since died and only silent cries had spilled forth with the tears. Now she could hear what the voice was actually saying.

"Are you feeling better now?" it asked.

Erza was so tired. Her eyelids were drooping. She could only nod.

"That's good. You've been crying for a while, I bet you're throat is sore and you're tired, yeah?" it spoke again. The warm baritone soothed her tired mind and weary soul. The armor around her heart began to weaken.

Erza nodded once more, her eyes fluttering open briefly before dropping again. Blue, she thought tiredly.

"Here drink a little of this water and then I'll take you home," the voice instructed. Erza could only part her lips in answer.

Cool liquid slipped into her mouth and down her sore throat. It flowed slowly so that she would not choke on it as she swallowed. Erza drank as much or the cool water as she could before she was so tired it was hard to function enough to actually drink.

"Good," the voice praised, "now, give me a moment and I'm going to take you home. I'm sure your siblings are good and worried about you. It's past dinner."

If the voice said anything else, Erza did not hear it as she had slipped into the dark abyss of sleep.

The man who held her smiled fondly down at her. "Sleep well my scarlet flower," he whispered as he stood and began to make his way down the bluff with her on him back, both their bags strapped to her back, "I'll get you home safe and sound."

Erza woke briefly when her savior dropped her off at home. He had whispered in her ear before ringing the doorbell, "next time you need to cry, just come find me, yeah? I bet it's hard, crying alone like that. And painful too. I'll always have a shoulder for you. Try not to be so strong all the time darling. A flower encased in metal cannot fully bloom."

Oblivion swallowed her once more as soon as her siblings had gotten her settled in her bed. They had been horrified at her state and the dry tear tracks on her face. Erza had made silent promises of 'tomorrow, tomorrow' to them. It would do for now, but soon she would have to think of another excuse.

Or maybe it was finally time for the truth.

' _The truth is always the best excuse. Simply because it is not an excuse at all, but the ultimate statement of trust and love.'_

Yes, it was time for the truth.

But it would have to wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow…

 **A/N: So I'm sure if you really understood my story so I'll explain it briefly.**

 **Basically Erza is this 'perfect, demon prez' who needs to stay 'strong' in order to 'protect the girls from the filthy boys' but she thinks that as she does so she is not allowed to cry. Therefore whenever she can't hold her tears in anymore she climbs this bluff outside town and sits on a little ledge to cry. Jellal finds her there and comforts her, gives her water, and brings her home to her family. Erza's family and friends, beside Juvia, are totally up to you guys. I don't care who you put in it in your head. Anyway, Jellal tells Erza that he'll always comfort her as she cries no questions asked because crying alone is painful.**

 **Also, even though I don't mention it, the person at the end who it speaking, in italics, is Jellal. Just wanna put that out there.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Any requests/suggestions, let me know in the reviews!**

 **Artistofthemind**


	7. Chapter 7-Jerza

**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by Adele's song Hello. I hope you guys like it.**

 **IMPORTANT: The time for this one-shot is after the whole Tower of Heaven's thing, but before the Nirvana deal. I'm having Jellal wandering the country, trying to figure out who he really is. He still has all his memories and everything, but he's sick because of the ether-nano.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

 **The song is Adele's song Hello.**

 **Jerza from the POV of both Jellal and Erza**

* * *

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing

* * *

Erza sat on the dock of Hargeon looking out at the water, desperately holding back tears. Today was a day she did not want to be in the guild. It was the anniversary of that fateful day at the Tower of Heaven when Jellal had enslaved everyone again right after they gained their freedom and thrown her out. The Tower was gone and Jellal was gone with it. Erza wasn't sure if he was dead or alive, but she wished he was alive. Oh, how she wished he was here.

" _Such beautiful scarlet hair...That's it! Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'"_

" _It's the colour of you hair. That way, I'll never forget it!"_

Erza stared off into the sunset, tears that she refused to shed filling her eyes.

* * *

Hello, can you hear me?

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

* * *

Jellal stood atop a mountain in the middle of the country of Fiore. He was watching a beautiful scarlet sunset. The colour teased a few strands of memory from the snarled thoughts in his head.

" _I'm Jellal Fernandes."_

" _That's gonna be a pain to remember."_

" _Coming from a boy named Wally Buchanan? I just know I'm going to forget that one."  
_ " _What about you, Erza?"_

" _I'm Erza. Just Erza."_

Jellal smiled sadly at the sunset. Of course colour was oddly nostalgic, it was the same colour as her hair.

"I'm sorry...Erza...Scarlet," he whispered, "will you ever forgive me?"

" _That's kind of...sad…AH!"_

" _H...hey"_

" _Such beautiful scarlet hair…"That's it! Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"_

"' _Why don't we…? What, just like that…?"_

" _Erza… Scarlet…?"_

" _It's the colour of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it."_

* * *

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

* * *

The two mages, thousands of miles apart glances up at the sky and saw a beautiful scarlet sunset.

"Jellal," Erza murmured sadly, fingering a piece of her hair, "I have forgiven you. But will you ever be able to forgive yourself?"

* * *

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

* * *

Erza watched the sun dip lower in the sky and colours deepen. She recalled all those times when she had gone to the shore where she had washed up, debating whether or not she ought to go to the Tower and free everyone. Whether or not she was strong enough save everyone. Whether or not she was allowed to save everyone after she left them in that terrible place with Jellal.

Erza could never decide whether or not the family she found in Fairy Tail was worth losing her old family. Somedays, especially after Lucy arrived, she had felt that yes it was definitely worth it. But other days, like after Lisanna died, she had felt it really wasn't worth it because she was just going to lose her new family. The rest of the days she had spent walk the knife blade between depression and happiness, not completely in both, but not leaning more towards one or the other either.

Today was a day when Erza was happy she had left and found Fairy Tail because she had been able to free her old family as a result. She would not have been able to do that had she stayed with them on the island. Maybe Erza would always wonder if it had truly been worth it, but that was alright because now everything was looking up. Her old family was free and safe as they could be wandering the world with no knowledge of how it worked. She was with her current family, Fairy Tail, and they loved her and she loved them and that was good enough for her.

* * *

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart

Anymore

* * *

Jellal turned away from the sunset to face the cave he had parked himself in for tonight. His campsite had the bare essentials to survive, no room for comfort. He neither deserved nor desired comfort. Not after causing so many people to suffer for so long. Especially not after how he had treated Erza. She had not deserved living for so long under such a burden as the one he had placed on her shoulders.

In truth there had been a few days at the Tower when Jellal had been in his right mind. He had spent all of them locked in his personal rooms trying to figure out what he had done and how to fix it. How to find Erza and fix the mess he had made of his life and the lives of many others.

On those days Jellal had cried, sobbed, and screamed to the sky that he was sorry, that he had not meant to do this, that he just wanted to be with Erza. But no one, nothing had ever answered his cries and slowly those days had stopped coming until they ended completely.

When he had finally seen Erza again, for a few glorious moments he was himself and he had wondered if she had suffered as he did. But she had looked fine when he saw her racing towards him with determination on her face. He had thought to himself, 'she probably doesn't even remember the real me. She probably forgot all about it all under the burden I gave her to carry that day.'

But how wrong he had been.

* * *

It's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

So hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

* * *

Erza stood and stretched. It was time she started to move on. This was a problem she had been burdened with for years and maybe the weight would never truly go away, but Erza knew where her family was, sort of, and how they were doing, sort of. She fervently hoped that they would all be okay.

Millianna, Wally, and Shô all deserved to be able to live the rest of their lives with minimal trouble. After living in the Tower for most of their lives and never experiencing the world, slaving away to build a horrid building to resurrect Zeref it was the very least they deserved.

Erza wondered if she would ever see any of them ever again. She hoped she would, but at the same time Erza wanted to forget the Tower ever happened. It was something she wanted to wipe from her life. But she could not because it had made her the person she was today. It had unlocked her magic and given her a new life.

* * *

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart

Anymore, ooooohh

Anymore, ooooohh

Anymore, ooooohh

Anymore, anymore

* * *

Jellal slid into his sleeping bag and stared out at the sunset. It was a darker red than Erza's hair now and for that he was both thankful and disappointed. He did not want nightmares tonight about his actions during the last several years. Jellal wanted the peaceful dreams that usually accompanied thoughts of Erza. At least the dreams were pleasant until the terrible fog of Zeref seeped into his mind, twisting his dreams into nightmares, and he woke up drenched in sweat screaming apologies to a person who was not there.

Erza would no longer be bothered by him, Jellal hoped. She had no reason to. He had saved her and her companions' lives by redirecting the energy burst of the Tower after Natsu beat him. Now Jellal was paying the price, but Erza was alive and with her family. The residents of the tower were finally free and living the life they deserved to be living. Jellal would die quietly, in pain, and alone just as he deserved.

* * *

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

* * *

Erza got on the train back to Magnolia once she reached the station. She had reminisced enough, it was time to return to the future and put Jellal where he belonged, in a locked box in the corner of her mind. Jellal was no longer alive, despite what her instincts told her, and he would not, could not ever bother her again.

That didn't matter though she realized, and as Erza looked out the window of the train she saw that the colour of the sunset had darkened to the colour of dried blood. She briefly wondered if Jellal were still alive and looking at the sunset just like her.

In case he was, she whispered to the sky. "Live. Live for yourself, not for anyone else. Live, please. Live."

Then she rested her head on the window and fell asleep.

* * *

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart

Anymore

* * *

Jellal was drifting off to sleep when he was sure he heard someone speak. It was familiar voice and the words floated on the wind as though they had been carried over a long stretch of land.

' _Live_ ,' the voice whispered in his ear, " _live for yourself, not for anyone else. Live, please_. _Live._ "

"I cannot," Jellal told the wind, fatigue slurring his words slightly, making them more truthful than they might have otherwise been, "I have made far too many people suffer for far too long. I must live to make amends for my sins. It will take my whole life I am sure, for unless someone is able to heal me, I shall die soon."

Then his mind drifted further and further away until he was asleep.

* * *

A boy and a girl, separated by thousands of miles, dreamt of one another as they slept a more peaceful slumber than either had had for years, practically their whole lives.

' _Hello,' the girl with scarlet hair whispered from the other side._

' _Hello,' the boy with cerulean hair responded from the outside._

Their souls had met and would not separated be something so earthly as distance.

 **A/N: So this didn't really turn out how I wanted it to. I'll probably come back and re-write it, but here is a kinda angsty Jerza.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Artistofthemind**


	8. Chapter 8-Departure

**A/N: Listen to Anime Music Station's Top Fairy Tail Sad OST Rain Mixed Emotional Music as you read this. It's what I listened to as I wrote it and I could not stop crying. It was perfect as long as you can get it lined up right. I'll let y'all decide how it should be lined up, just don't read while there is a pause in the music, okay?**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"I'M SMILING! CAN'T YOU SEE? I'M SMILING! SMILING! SMILING, SMILING, SMILING, smiling," she screamed, but her voice was slowly fading away from the hours and hours she had spent yelling at the gravestone in front of her.

"I'm okay," the girl continued, "stop it, stop it, I'm smiling. They won't go away. Please just make it stop. I'M SMILING! WHY?! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ME CRY ANYMORE! YOU TAUGHT ME THAT A SMILE WILL ALWAYS STOP THE TEARS, SO WHY AREN'T MY TEARS STOPPING?! YOU PROMISED ME!"

She collapsed to the ground, her golden hair streaming a moment after her. The girl tilted her head towards the sky. Dark clouds covered the sun and rain began to fall. As the rain fell, so too did the smile from her face, and tears from her eyes. The girl's mouth opened and a scream emerged from deep with her body. It resonated with the cracking of her soul and the shattering of her heart.

As the girl screamed a golden glow appeared around her body and burst out into the area around her. One by one the spirits she called family appeared, each with tears pouring down their faces and a knowing look in their eyes. They knew what was happening.

The girl's magic wrapped around everything in the city and nurtured it. But as life and peace came with her magic, so too did the never-ending sadness in her soul and the shattering of her heart. The residents of the city could not help but smile and cry at the same time.

Her magic and heart-breaking screams filled the city for what seemed like hours, until she finally collapsed, spent. Her friends rushed forwards, only to be pushed back by an invisible shield. It was then that they realized that the girl's spirits still surrounded her, and so too did a bubble of her magic.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the girl made her way back to her feet, struggling to stand. She staggered and almost fell a few times, but she did not accept the helping hands her spirits offered her and they retreated to a respectful distance. Finally she was on her feet. There was, incredibly, a genuine smile on her face as she looked at the grave of her partner. Tears still streamed down her face and her heart was still broken, but know she knew what she had to do.

She spread her arms wide and tilted her arms back, breathing in deeply. With every inhalation, more and more magic was pulled to her. She sought out the well of magic that had been fought over. That had resulted in so many casualties. She grabbed that well and pulled it into herself. The girl was surrounded by a light so blinding that even her spirits had to avert their eyes.

Once a strong connection had been forged, she began to sing. It was soft and under her breath, but rose in volume with every word. Her song echoed through the city and the magic that was swirling around her spread around the city and then around the country, bringing the rain with it.

All over the world people gasped in awe as golden rain fell and their fallen comrades and loved ones rose, confused, for they had died. Everyone looked to the sky and thanked the person whose voice they could hear echoing like an angel's in the clouds and in every raindrop. The people who recognized the voice also realized what had happened, for the lyrics conveyed it very clearly if you knew what to listen for.

As the last notes of the song died away, so too did the rain and the glow of magic surrounding the girl. She collapsed to the ground, only to have a spirit with blue hair and a mermaid's tail catch her and slowly lower her to the ground, keeping the girl cradled in her arms. The girl's friends watched in horror as one by one the spirits spoke with the girl and then disappeared crying, but obviously attempting to smile for the girl.

One spirit, a man in a suit with orange cat ears clung to her hand sobbing.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS!" he cried, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, FOREVER!"

"I'm sorry, Loke, no Leo," the girl replied, shakily reaching out to stroke the man's ears, "you can only protect me for so long. It was fated to end like this when we learned that Natsu would die when Zeref died. We still destroyed Zeref because Natsu insisted he wouldn't die. We chose to believe him and I chose to end Zeref with the One Magic, despite knowing that Natsu would most likely die too."

"I DON'T CARE!" Leo yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! THE WORLD CAN'T LOSE YOU YET! IT STILL NEEDS YOU!"

"Stay then, Leo," the girl sighed tiredly, "I cannot force you to go back, my magic is almost gone."

"I will stay," Leo vowed in a quiet voice, "I will stand by your side even after death. I will never leave you."

"My loyal lion," the girl smiled at him. Leo bowed respectfully and stepped to the side so that the girl could talk to the spirit holding her. The only one left besides Leo.

"We had a good run, didn't we Aquarius," she asked, looking up at the mermaid spirit who cradled her like a child.

"Sure did Lulu," the woman replied, desperately trying to stop her tears. She knew now that she loved this girl more than anything in the world. More than Layla.

"Why're you crying?" the girl asked reaching up to brush away the tears of the woman, "it doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry," Aquarius said in response, hugging the girl close, "I'm sorry I didn't, couldn't, do more for you."

"No," the girl shook her head, hugging the spirit back, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much you hated me until the end."

"Silly girl," Aquarius choked, "I don't hate you. I love you."

"I figured as much," she smiled, looking out at the grave of her partner again, "almost as much as you loved Mama, nee?" Aquarius could only nod.

The barrier surrounding the girl and the two of her spirits finally dropped and her friends immediately rushed forwards screaming her name in horror. They slid to a stop in front of her on their knees.

"Hey minna," the girl looked at the smiling, "everyone okay?"

"Everyone but you," a red haired girl answered mechanically, tears streaming from both her eyes.

"Good, I succeeded then," the girl looked up at the sky and the stars that were just starting to peek out.

"Please, don't go," a dark-haired boy pleaded, reaching out for her hand and grabbing it. The others crowded around him and all laid a hand over his on hers.

"I can't stay here any more," the girl looked at them, "I'm so tired. I've done as much as I could." She glanced at them and chuckled a little, "please don't look at me like that," she told them, "I love you all, but I can't stay here any longer."

Leo came running over from where he stood and skidded to a stop next to her head. "No, no, no, no, no," he said in a frantic voice, more tears pouring down his face, "stop, you aren't allowed to leave yet."

"Gomen, minna," the girl looked around the group of people surrounding her and the ones standing farther off, a horrified look on their faces, tears streaming freely. It was a quiet moment before she spoke again.

"I...love….you….all….live….," she said in a faint voice that could barely be heard, a smile gracing her lips. As her last breath was expelled from her lungs, so too was her magic. It floated to the sky in the shape of millions of tiny stars.

"Wait," the scarlet haired girl cried, "wait, I didn't say goodbye! Come back! COME BACK!"

Everyone stared in horror at the limp golden-haired girl in the arms of the slowly fading mermaid by the slowly fading orange-haired man in a suit.

The five mages surround the girl caught her as her spirit's disappeared, tears streaming down their faces in rivers, any attempt at seeming fine melted by the rain.

Fairy Tail mages around the city felt her presence disappear and rushed as fast as they could to the spot where she'd just been. They arrived in ones and twos staring at the small group in front of them in horror. They approached slowly, hoping to see something amazing in the center of their huddle.

They saw a golden haired girl limp in the arms of five different mages that claimed themselves her siblings. Time froze as realization struck them. So they hadn't just lost Natsu, they'd lost his partner. Two of the greatest mages in history. No. THE greatest mages in history. The destroyers of Zeref. The apocalypse for the Alvarez army and empire. The two most amazing people on the planet.

And as one they screamed their savior's name to the heavens in hopes that maybe she'd return.

"LUCY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Why did I write that?! I just broke my own heart! I can't stop crying now. I can barely see well enough to type. I just broke my own heart.**


End file.
